La vida que no conocí
by usagi moonie
Summary: Seto Kaiba cambia su forma de pensar en el plano sentimental para así lograr ser un hombre poderoso en todos los aspectos, aunque después querrá vivir lo que en su adolescencia no pudo debido a sus obligaciones como CEO de KC. No es un buen resumen pero mejor pasen a leer mi historia. Contenido lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**LA VIDA QUE NO CONOCÍ**

 **Disclaimer: Yugioh no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad Kazuki Takahasi.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Kaiba Corp, una compañía de gran importancia en Ciudad Domino y en todo el mundo, debido a sus avances tecnológicos en cuanto a realidad virtual se refiere, así como también se le atribuye la invención de la sofisticada visión sólida, las cuales no sólo han figurado en los videojuegos, sino que también esta tecnología es de gran utilidad en distintos campos: la medicina, la investigación espacial, la industria petrolera, la arquitectura, etc.

Todo esto gracias a la inteligencia y tenacidad del CEO de dicha Cía., Seto Kaiba, un hombre que desde una edad temprana ha trabajado arduamente para hacer de su compañía la mejor. En un principio la había tomado como una forma de sobrevivencia para él, y más que nada para su hermano menor, Mokuba.

La infancia de ellos dos fue muy dura, sufriendo orfandad y después el maltrato de su padre adoptivo, un hombre cruel y sin escrúpulos que nunca imaginó que sería vencido por un adolescente y que le arrebató su empresa a la mala y de forma muy humillante, Gozaburo Kaiba ante tal hecho se suicidó, quedando Seto a la cabeza por ser el accionista mayoritario. Ante este escenario, Seto decide reformar la compañía y la transforma para que la misma estuviera presente hasta en la sopa.

Eso sí, el precio que tuvo que pagar Seto fue muy alto, ya que sacrificó varias etapas de su vida para lograr sus objetivos, también tuvo que fortalecer su carácter, convirtiéndose en una persona fría, solitaria por convicción, arrogante, desconfiada, adicta al trabajo, entre otras "cualidades" .

Era un día normal en KC, Seto se encontraba en su oficina trabajando hasta que fue interrumpido por Mokuba, quien tenía la necesidad de hablar con su hermano mayor.

—Hola Seto, ¿Tienes un minuto?—Dijo su hermano menor con actitud decidida.

—¿Qué pasa Mokuba?—Seto dejó de pulsar el teclado de su computadora por un momento y posó su mirada en su hermano, era el único que tenía permitido interrumpirlo, por ello no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Necesito decirte algo, espero no te molestes conmigo—Mokuba bajó un poco su mirada y en su rostro enmarcaba una visible nostalgia y algo de incertidumbre.

—Adelante, ¿Qué me quieres decir?—Seto lo miró de forma analítica.

—He estado pensando mucho sobre mi futuro, y ya tomé una decisión y quiero saber tu opinión; no quiero quedarme en Kaiba Corp, quiero estudiar ingeniería automotriz y fundar mi propia empresa—. Mokuba respiraba algo agitado y las rodillas le temblaban.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?—El castaño lo tomó de forma muy natural, sin saber que se le avecina una encrucijada, mientras tanto tomó algunas hojas que tenía apiladas en su escritorio para leerlas y firmarlas—.Tú eres tan capaz como yo, así que no te será difícil cumplir con tus funciones de vicepresidente cuando tengas tiempo libre o vacaciones, no te preocupes por eso.

—Es que… aún no término… no quiero estudiar aquí, quiero irme a Europa, sobre todo a Italia y Alemania—. Esta vez Mokuba agachó un poco la cabeza y su flequillo le cubría sus ojos azul grisáceo.

—Y yo aún no veo ningún problema con eso, es bueno que pienses así, tienes que volverte independiente algún día, sabes que depender de los demás es una señal de debilidad, aunque ya te he dicho que estoy aquí para apoyarte en todo, y también puedo ser tu socio para desarrollar juntos tecnología de punta para tus autos.

—Sí, te lo agradezco hermano, pero si hay un problema, me preocupas y mucho Seto—. Mokuba tenía el semblante serio y a la vez angustiado.

—Explícate, te he dicho también que por mí no te preocupes, no me afecta estar sólo—. Seto afiló la mirada, sabía de antemano que su hermanito insistiría hasta no estar satisfecho.

Aquí venía lo más difícil para Mokuba, el tratar de convencerlo que no todo en la vida es trabajar sin descanso.

—Seto, me preocupa Kaiba Corp también, ¿Quién se hará cargo después, no crees que estarías trabajando en vano?, yo quiero ocuparme de mi futura empresa porque es lo que más me gusta, no seré feliz si me quedo en KC.

Al escuchar eso, Seto dejó caer las hojas en su escritorio, ya se imaginaba un poco para donde iban los argumentos de su hermano, pero no pensó que se lo plantearía así, tan maduro y ecuánime que lo hizo pensar en lo que le había dicho.

—Mmm, déjame divinar: ¿Quieres qué consiga novia, me case con ella y te de sobrinos verdad?—Seto bajó un poco el rostro y sonrió de medio lado, y se le salió una pequeña carcajada—, discúlpame pero no, no haré eso, olvídalo Mokuba—, dijo eso esta vez ya muy serio, como siempre.

—Pero Seto…

—No insistas, pídeme lo que quieras menos eso, antes preferiría creer en todas las patrañas y trucos de Yugi Muto y compañía, bueno, eso tampoco.

—Perfecto, entonces me quedo en KC—, le dijo el pequeño Moki enarcando una ceja y empuñando sus manos visiblemente molesto, el chico podía ser condescendiente pero también tenía su carácter.

—Basta Mokuba, no te metas en mis asuntos, yo sabré resolver ese pequeño inconveniente—le dijo ya muy exasperado.

—Tú tampoco te metas en mis decisiones Seto, me quedare aquí y no lo mencionaré más.

Mokuba tenía una carta boca abajo, el chantaje, sabía que esa era la única debilidad de su hermano, y que haría cualquier cosa para verlo feliz, ante eso Seto no tenía ninguna carta fuerte ni tampoco mágicas y de trampa, estaba totalmente expuesto.

—Mokuba, yo no estoy hecho para esas cosas, una mujer sólo me daría problemas, me reprocharía todo el tiempo que la dejo sola, que KC es más importante que ella, que abandono a los niños, etc.

—Eso no sucedería si eliges a la indicada, además siempre he soñado con tener sobrinos y sobrinas para enseñarles todo lo que sé. ¿No te da curiosidad saber cómo serían, y lo qué podrían hacer para preservar nuestro legado?, o ¿Le confiarías a alguien más esa proeza?

El silencio se hizo presente en la pequeña reunión de los hermanos Kaiba, una vez más Mokuba había ganado en su turno.

—Bien, ¿Y qué sugieres entonces?, yo no tengo tiempo para salir a fiestas y antros, y tampoco paciencia para esas tonterías del romance, y menos para citas.

—Bueno, eso puede solucionarse muy fácilmente, tenemos muchas conocidas.

—Espera Mokuba, ¿Hablas en serio?, ¿Yo con la cacatúa de Mazaki?, no gracias.

—No tiene que ser ella, no es la única que conocemos.

—Jeje, ¿Me emparentarás con Wheeler, eh?, ni muerto Mokuba.

—Si no quieres no, elije a otra entonces, ¿Qué tal Ishizu?

—Mmm, puede ser, aunque: Imagínate nuestras peleas: Me recordaría el pasado en todo momento, no se le escaparía nada; y la verdad me aburre con sus cuentos de hadas.

—Seto, niégame que ella es muy atractiva e inteligente.

—Sí, si ya lo sé, no estoy ciego.

—¡Hermano!, estas aceptando que te gusta—.Dijo el menor con toda su adolescencia presente, la cual lo hacía cambiar de estado de ánimo sin previo aviso.

—Oye, no te ilusiones—, Seto rodó sus ojos azules—, tengo veinte años, todavía soy muy joven para casarme.

—Seto estas en la edad ideal, si yo fuera tú que no haría.

—¡Mokuba!, más respeto.

—Sabes que es la verdad hermano, y no eres ciego para no estar consciente de los atributos que traes encima.

—Hump, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo niño?, ¿Por qué no te buscas una novia y olvídate de mí?

—Ay Seto, primero me dices niño y luego que busque una cuñada para ti, y eso que el incongruente soy yo. Aunque no es mala idea, lo difícil es escoger sólo a una—. Seto miró a su hermano menor bastante serio pero no le dijo nada—. Perdón hermano—, dijo Mokuba muy apenado.

—Como sea, déjame pensarlo y para la cena ya tendré una respuesta sobre eso, pero no te prometo nada—.El castaño continuo redactando en su laptop como si nada, se estaba tomando la situación como si fuera a emprender un nuevo negocio, analizando si le convenía invertir o no, porque para él aun no nacía la mujer capaz de construir un imperio en su corazón, y quizás tenía algo de razón, con ese carácter cualquiera huiría de inmediato.

" _ **Jojojo, hermanito si supieras que desde hace tiempo me comunico con ella, aun eres muy inocente, pero no es tan mala tú idea".—**_ Pensó muy divertido el castaño, y es que él estaba consciente que siendo hombre algún día sentiría atracción por una mujer; para Seto él amor y todos esos sentimientos surgían como una respuesta evolutiva y de supervivencia, ya que según su lógica sin esas "mentiras tan fantasiosas" nadie confiaría su intimidad a alguien más y por consiguiente la humanidad desaparecería.

—¡Qué bien! Hermano, veras que no te arrepentirás, por fin nuestra familia será un poco más numerosa, bueno me voy para que sigas trabajando—, a Mokuba se le iluminó el rostro de tanta felicidad, su sonrisa era para enternecer a quien sea.

La hora que tanto esperaba Mokuba llegó, él y seto se sentaron a cenar.

—¿Y qué decidiste hermano?, dime que tengo razón por favor—, dijo el pelinegro juntando sus manos como si fuese a rezar.

—La tienes Mokuba—dijo escuetamente el castaño

—¡Síiiii, eres genial Seto!

—Cálmate, aún falta la opinión de ella, sabes que es demasiado independiente.

—Aceptará, estoy seguro hermano, ella es muy inteligente y pienso que es similar a ti en varios aspectos, con sus diferencias claro está, además es muy fuerte.

—Mañana saldré de viaje, necesito que estés al pendiente de KC Mokuba—, le dijo esto antes de meterse el tenedor a su boca.

—¿En serio? ¿Y a dónde?, claro yo haré eso por ti, pero por favor inténtalo con Ishizu.

—Lo sabrás después, no comas ancias. Y en cuanto a eso último, no debes ilusionarte demasiado, es algo complicado, lo entenderás en un par de años más.

—Ay Seto me dejas igual que esta mañana—El Kaiba menor hizo un puchero y prefirió continuar degustando su cena.

Al día siguiente, Seto se levantó temprano como siempre, y le pidió a la servidumbre que le hicieran una maleta, escogió algunos trajes y los dejó encima de su cama; ya había terminado con algunos pendientes de la compañía la noche anterior, así que se despidió de Mokuba y se montó en su jet privado en forma de dragón blanco ojiazul.

—Aquí Seto Kaiba, me dirijo al Cairo, Egipto—, dijo el castaño por el comunicador de diadema.

Y mientras uno abandonaba Domino City, otro arribaba a la misma; Yugi Mouto, el Rey de los juegos, quien estuvo en Alemania varios meses, participando en un concurso de diseño de juegos, por supuesto ganó el primer lugar y muchas empresas importantes en el rubro de los juegos le darían el patrocinio como premio, sólo que estas compañías carecían de los adelantos tecnológicos necesarios para su diseño (por mucho dinero que invirtieran, se tardarían bastante tiempo en desarrollarlo, es decir, el problema no era de índole financiero), y el único que podía solucionar ese pequeño detalle era Seto Kaiba. Debido a ello había regresado, para convencer al CEO de que lo patrocinara. Estaba totalmente seguro que Kaiba Corp y toda su vanguardia tecnológica desarrollaría su juego perfectamente y dejaría de ser sólo un prototipo.

Además, Yugi ya había contraído matrimonio con Anzu, sólo sus amigos más cercanos sabían de ese acontecimiento; así que necesitaba más que nunca llevar a cabo su proyecto para sacarlo al mercado lo más pronto posible y quien sabe, también podría llegar a ser socio de Kaiba.

Hacía cuatro años que se había separado de su alter ego, el duelo ceremonial había tenido un final inesperado, se dio un empate, por lo tanto Atem, se había quedado en el mundo de los mortales pero con su propio cuerpo. Atem decidió vivir unos cuantos años en Egipto, su pretexto ideal era que necesitaba estudiar su pasado y la vasta cultura de la civilización egipcia porque era algo que le fascinaba, pero la verdadera razón era que sentía una atracción prohibida por Anzu, por supuesto él todo el tiempo la ignoraba y le daba trato de amigos y nada más, pero decidió alejarse antes de que esa atracción se transformará en algo más complejo, temía que su relación de hermandad con su aibou se viera afectada, él más que nadie sabía que Yugui amaba a Anzu en secreto. Obviamente Yugui no sabía nada sobre eso, a pesar de compartir su mente con Atem, quien sabe como pero este último logró mantener a raya esa situación.

El matrimonio Muto tomó un taxi que les llevara a la casa donde Yugui creció para hacerle compañía a su abuelito, ya que su madre se había ido a vivir al extranjero con su padre cuando se casó con Anzu.

—Oye Yugui, cariño, me siento un tanto nerviosa, Qué crees qué te diga Kaiba?

—No te preocupes nena, todo saldrá bien, Kaiba es una persona difícil pero te aseguro que en el fondo es un gatito indefenso. — Dijo a su esposa mientras pasaba su brazo detrás de su espalda para abrazarla tiernamente y darle un dulce beso en la boca.

—Gatito?, más bien una fiera, es un engreído petulante.

—OK no, Kaiba es Kaiba, pero sabemos que es un tipo visionario, para él no existen los límites, lo único importante para él es revolucionar su tecnología y los juegos. Estoy seguro que mi diseño llamará su atención.

—Tienes razón, realmente el juego que inventaste es excelente y muy entretenido, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. — Esta vez Anzu le dio un beso a su esposo, además de compartir sonrisas en el asiento trasero del vehículo donde viajaban.

—Sabes de que tengo ganas nena?, de ver a nuestros amigos y mostrarles mi juego, también quisiera ver de nuevo a Atem, quien sabe cuando regrese de Egipto.

—Sí, yo también tengo ganas de saludarlos, y bueno con Atem tienes video llamadas casi a diario.

—Sí pero no es lo mismo, tiene que ver mucho por los lazos que compartimos.

—Cierto, ustedes son algo así como hermanos gemelos, es normal que sientas eso.

Anzu y Yugui llegaron a casa de su abuelo, platicaron sobre su estancia en Alemania por largo rato, más tarde cenaron y siguieron charlando los tres. Después levantaron la mesa y los muchachos lavaron los trastes.

Después de realizar las labores domésticas, Yugui y Anzu se fueron al cuarto que fue el dormitorio del tricolor desde muy niño.

Una vez que el chico cerró la puerta tomó a su esposa por la cintura y comenzó a besarla lentamente y a pegar su cuerpo al de ella, la pasión comenzaba a crecer y Yugui acostó a Anzu en su cama quedando encima de ella. Ambos gemían quedito, disfrutando el momento. El tricolor besaba el cuello de la ojiazul como si saboreara un helado, al mismo tiempo desabotonaba su blusa de seda color rosa, le hizo a un lado las copas del brassier para succionar los voluptuosos senos de su esposa, mientras tanto ella abrió el cierre de su pantalón para tocar el miembro erecto de su marido, al sentir esto Yugui se levantó un momento y rápidamente desabrochó su cinturón y se quitó pantalones y bóxer, además terminó de desnudarla también, la chica le quitó la camisa, una vez hecho esto el tricolor retomo su labor, ella estrujaba fuertemente la espalda de él, la cual ya era más ancha, de hecho Yugui había crecido bastante, media 1.72 de estatura.

Anzu suspiraba, con una mezcla de sentimientos muy profundos y placer, y le susurró al oído: — Te amo Yugui, así, más, no pares por favor,ahhhh…

Esta declaración hizo que Yugui sintiera una enorme excitación, él se movía encima de ella cada vez más rápido, apenas y logró contestarle que él también la amaba, su respiración estaba totalmente agitada.

—Yo… también te amo…siempre…te…ahhhh…he amado.

Así continuaron por varios minutos más, manteniendo el ritmo de sus cuerpos, hasta que de un momento ella arqueo su espalda, y después él también llegó al cielo.

Después de eso se quedaron dormidos, unos veinte minutos después, Yugui despertó y le puso el camisón de dormir a su esposa, la colocó en su pecho para abrazarla y poder descansar.

Seto Kaiba se encontraba en Egipto, desde que llegó se fue a visitar a Ishizu Ishtar.

 **Flas back**

Seto aterrizó su jet en un ángar que mandó a construir, ya sus guardaespaldas lo esperaban en un Porsche color blanco, se subió y dio la orden para que lo llevaran a casa de Ishizu.

Su chofer estacionó el auto y Seto bajó, tocó el timbre, esperó un momento y la puerta se abrió. Ahí estaba ella, un poco sorprendida por la presencia del castaño.

—Hola, no esperaba verte por aquí.

—Sí, he estado muy ocupado. Tienes algo que hacer en este momento?

—Entiendo, y… no, en este momento estoy desocupada, pero pasa por favor. —La egipcia abrió más la puerta y lo invitó a pasar con un ademán muy sútil.

—En realidad vengo por ti, te invito a dar un paseo, te espero aquí afuera.

—Ok, me cambiare, no tardo.

—Bien. —Contestó escuetamente el CEO.

Ishizu se encontraba lista para su cita o lo que fuera con Seto, el chico ya estaba sentado al volante, el chofer le abrió la puerta del copiloto amablemente y una vez que ella abordó cerró la puerta del lujoso automóvil.

—Y a dónde vamos? —Preguntó Ishizu mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Espera y veras.

La egipcia miraba detenidamente a Seto mientras conducía, desde que lo conoció le llamó mucho la atención, quizá su personalidad no era la mejor pero eso a ella nunca le importó, jamás la logró intimidar, a veces hasta se divertía molestándolo y en cierta forma manipularlo un poco.

Y de un momento a otro puso su mano sobre la de él, la que tenía descansando en la palanca de velocidades. Él volteo y la miró a los ojos, digamos que era su forma de comunicarse.

En eso la voz del GPS le dio instrucciones a Seto de que debía doblar a la izquierda y a 400 mts. Encontraría el Zitouni, un restaurant francés muy elegante.

—Ya veo, era una sorpresa entonces?, porque si no me hubieras preguntado, ese es el único que no habíamos visitado.

—Cierto, no te había llevado a ese.

Ishizu traía puesto un vestido azul turqueza, línea A escote de corazón y transparencia en el pecho y espalda, un collar de brillantes en forma de v y aretes largos, todo se lo había regalado Seto en su cumpleaños.

—Te lo pusiste eh?, te queda bien.

—Gracias, tienes muy buen gusto.

Seto asintió satisfecho, por unos minutos ambos quedaron en silencio.

—Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy atractivo?

—Oh, sí "muchas"… veces—Le contestó en tono juguetón y rodando un poco sus ojos.

Ella hizo un puchero, también de forma juguetona.

—Cálmate, no te pongas celosa, por obvias razones nadie me había dicho algo como eso, o por lo menos nadie se atrevió.

—Pero yo sí, y no me da miedo decirlo.

—Y no tienes porqué, yo no muerdo.

—Rasguñas— Dijo ella sonriendo.

—A ver: Me dijiste gato?—Entonces el no aguantó más y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios— Pues prefiero ser un gato y no Wheller.

—Nunca dejarás de odiarlo, cierto?

—No, por el momento.

—Ok, sé que soy buena pero no hago milagros.

—Sabías lo bella que eres? —Cambió un poco el tema de conversación.

—No, pero ahora que me lo dices veo que sí.

—Deja de ser tan modesta por favor— Le dijo Seto en tono sarcástico.

—No, en serio, recuerda que yo viví encerrada casi toda mi vida.

—Cierto, lo olvidé, no quise decir…

—No te preocupes—lo interrumpió—, a veces es mejor olvidar algunas cosas.

—Llegamos—Anunció el CEO.

Seto aparcó el auto, bajó y fue a abrir la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a Ishizu a bajar, después le entregó las llaves al vallet parking.

Entraron al lugar y uno de los empleados los guio a su mesa, Seto ayudó a Ishizu a sentarse y el camarero les dio la carta.

—Qué se te antoja comer? —Preguntó el CEO

—Pediré lo más parecido a ti, un coq au vin

—Gallo al vino?, En serio crees que me has conquistado?

—Bueno, no hay un platillo que se llame dragón o algo parecido, además, no estaríamos aquí si no, te resististe tanto pero al final…

—Bueno lo declaro un empate, yo te gane en aquel duelo.

—"Sí, Señor no hablemos más del pasado" —La egipcia rodó un poco los ojos.

—No pero estuviste muy bien, casi me ganabas, y es todo. Qué quieres de postre?

—Que petulante eres Seto Kaiba. Y me gustaría de postre unos macarrones con relleno de ganache de moras azules.

—Bien, y el vino?

—Qué te parece un borgoña—Ishizu miraba a Seto de manera sexy.

Seto asintió en respuesta, él también la miraba de forma especial, de hecho no podía dejar de hacerlo, sentía una especie de desesperación que obviamente no le costó ni una pizca disimular, su corazón latía acelerado, realmente todavía no asimilaba como fue que llegó a enamorarse de ella, antes no lo aceptaba pero no se iba a permitir estar sufriendo por una nimiedad que fácilmente podía resolver. Y claro, se sentía completamente realizado, exitoso en el plano profesional y personal, en resumen mucho más poderoso.

Continuaron conversando un poco más y unos minutos más tarde la comida llegó a su mesa. Empezaron a degustar sus platillos y se miraban para comunicarse en silencio, había muy buena química entre ellos. Lo cierto es que nunca se hablaban por teléfono, preferían esperar a estar juntos para platicar porque tenían la sensación que después en persona no tendrían tema novedoso de conversación. Obviamente se extrañaban muchísimo porque en ocasiones Seto tardaba hasta cuatro meses en ir a verla hasta Egipto, su trabajo no le permitía estar tan seguido por esas tierras y por supuesto ella lo entendía perfectamente.

Terminaron su comida y salieron del restaurant, Seto la llevaría a dar un paseo a la costa mediterránea de Egipto, específicamente a las playas de Marsa Matruh, Ishizu no lo sabía pero pronto se daría cuenta.

—Nos estamos alejando de la ciudad, a dónde me llevas Seto Kaiba? —Ishizu le dijo esto afilando la mirada.

—Ya veras, espera un poco más.

Cuando ella comenzó a ver el mar comprendió a donde la llevaba el castaño, y una extraña incomodidad se hizo presente en ella porque sabía que ese lugar era solitario, pero no quería hacer sentir mal al CEO.

—Sucede algo? —Cuestionó el chico.

—No, pero… Para qué quieres que estemos a solas?

—Oh, eso… cálmate, nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres, es sólo que quiero conocer ese lugar contigo a mi lado, supe que tiene una vista espectacular, muy parecido al mar Caribe y libre de construcciones.

—Entiendo, y la verdad es que yo tampoco conozco ese lugar. Puedo? —Dijo la chica mientras presionaba un botón del equipo de sonido del auto.

Seto asintió sin problemas.

—Hoy estas de muy buen humor, bueno veamos qué encuentro en la radio.

Comenzó a sonar una canción muy moderna, con un ritmo fresco y una mezcla muy singular de pop y electrónica, muy europeo eso sí. Además daba la sensación de estar en una playa

 **Únicos**

 _Mira cuántas cosas peculiares_

 _Las rosas del desierto_

 _También en los balcones_

 _La historia ha dado ya_

 _Las frases más brillantes_

 _La ciencia avanzará_

 _Más no sabe de amores_

 _Mira los milagros que hay delante_

 _La vida en un "hard disc"_

 _Memoria de elefante_

 _Comparten la ciudad_

 _Diversidad de gentes_

 _Y un beso cruzará_

 _Diversos continentes…_

—La vida en un hard disc, eh? Una frase muy interesante—Comentó Kaiba mientras hacía el ademán de tocar la batería palmeando el volante siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

—Sí. Y ciertamente un beso puede cruzar diversos continentes, una frase muy verdadera—Le contestó Ishizu mirándolo y sonriéndole.

 _Y hay un invierno latiendo en Hawai_

 _Nuestros héroes huyeron_

 _No hay otros como tú y yo_

 _No los verán jamás_

 _Somos únicos, únicos, los únicos_

 _Aunque sé que no lo sabe nadie_

 _Somos únicos, únicos, los únicos_

 _Tú y yo, amor en primer plano_

 _Haz la maleta y salgamos de aquí_

 _Mira la belleza de la noche_

 _Al menos naceremos_

 _Otro millón de veces_

 _La posibilidad_

 _Estará siempre contigo_

 _El tiempo te dirá_

 _Que el primero está solo_

 _Fuimos navegando hasta la luna_

 _A hacer la foto que_

 _Miraremos en casa_

 _Alguno ha dicho que_

 _Ya estaba todo dicho_

 _Pero cambió de idea_

 _Muriendo en un abrazo_

 _Y hay un recuerdo que no se nos va_

 _O la calle quedó a la mitad_

 _Dos como tú y yo_

 _No los verán jamás_

 _Somos únicos, únicos, los únicos_

 _Aunque sé que no lo sabe nadie_

 _Somos únicos, únicos, los únicos_

 _Tú y yo, amor en primer plano_

 _Haz la maleta y salgamos, únicos, únicos_

 _Amor en primer plano_

 _Mira cuántas cosas peculiares_

 _Hay agua en el desierto_

 _Y arena por los mares_

 _Ninguna novedad_

 _Sobre esta madre Tierra_

 _Porque encontrarte es ya_

 _La mayor recompensa_

 _Somos únicos, únicos, los únicos_

 _Aunque sé que no lo sabe nadie_

 _Somos únicos, únicos, los únicos_

 _Tú y yo, amor en primer plano_

 _Haz la maleta y salgamos de aquí_

 _Únicos, únicos, únicos, únicos_

 _De aquí_

 _Únicos, únicos, únicos, únicos_

 **Compositores: Filippo Nevani / Andrea Bonomo / Luca Chiaravali**

 **Letra de Únicos © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc**

—Qué te pareció?, a mí me gustó—Dijo Ishizu

—No sé nada de música ni me gusta… pero no está mal. —Le contestó Kaiba con la seriedad que lo caracteriza.

Seto e IShizu llegaron a la playa y realmente les pareció excelente, el paisaje era inigualable. Seto paró el coche lo más cercano al mar, bajó de su auto y se quitó su gabardina de color negro y se quedó sólo con su camiseta de cuello alto color blanca y pantalones de vestir blancos (Le cambié un poco su look porque en Egipto hay mucho calor). Abrió la puerta de Ishizu y nuevamente la ayudó a bajar, la tomó de la cintura para subirla al cofre del auto y así quedara a su altura. Después puso sus manos suavemente en sus hombros y le conectó un beso dulce pero muy apasionado. La egipcia puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acariciaba el cabello y la nuca de Seto. La respiración de ambos era rápida y entrecortada, sus corazones latían desesperados y un sentimiento muy fuerte los invadía. Ella recorría su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos, después se aventuró a acariciar sus fuertes bíceps y sus pectorales. Por su parte el castaño acariciaba el cabello azabache de la chica y sus pómulos, deseaba con toda su alma ir más allá pero sabía que ella no se lo permitiría.

Él dejó de besarla un momento para decirle algo.

—Te extrañé, no tienes idea cuanto—Le bisbisó el CEO

—Yo también—Le respondió la chica suspirando.

Seto siguió besándola por largo rato, hasta que llegó un momento en que necesitó parar, bajó a Ishizu del cofre y se fueron a sentar al asiento trasero del auto, él recostó un poco su espalda en el pecho de la egipcia y cerró sus ojos en cuanto ella comenzó a acariciar su rostro y a darle mimos, el castaño estaba totalmente relajado y en paz.

—Y mi primo, Cómo está?

—Atem se encuentra bien y trabajando mucho.

—No te ha dicho cuando regresa a Japón?

—No, al parecer piensa quedarse más tiempo aquí para seguir…

—Aún no la olvida, cierto?, que débil y patético es. —Le interrumpió Seto.

—Espera, como sabes…

—Soy antisocial, no estúpido.

—Te tomaste la molestia de investigar, cierto?

—Oh, por favor Ishizu, era obvio como la miraba y como disimulaba después, me di cuenta mucho antes que él de lo que sentía por esa niña boba, ni parece mi primo, es tan imbécil.

—Su situación era complicada y lo sabes.

—Debió pelear por ella, además siempre supe que Mazaki no le era indiferente.

—En realidad creo que ya lo superó, ya no se levanta con la vista roja como cuando llegó aquí.

—Tenía que hacerlo, puesto que su amor prohibido ya se casó o al menos es lo que supe. Cómo lo tomó?

—Sí que te enteras de todo, pero no lo sé, reaccionó normal y hasta les mandó un regalo, mm… Realmente no sé qué sienta actualmente por ella. Mejor cambiemos de tema, puedo preguntarte algo?

—Qué quieres saber? —Le respondió Seto.

—Porqué cambiaste de opinión con respecto a mí?, Qué te animó a caer en las mieles del amor?, siempre supe que eres desconfiado y frío.

—Porque no quiero ser como mi padrastro, yo soy alguien distinto y pienso que no es suficiente crecer como empresario, mi vida personal también cuenta. Antes era algo que no me importaba pero ya he crecido y mi perspectiva cambió.

—La vida es muy subjetiva, y Mokuba nunca te ha preguntado qué piensas hacer con tu vida personal?

—Sí, ya lo hizo de hecho, pero todavía no le he dicho que salimos, quiero sorprenderlo. Tomé esta decisión precisamente pensando en él también. Mokuba es feliz si yo lo soy. Bueno, él quiere ser tío, quiero darle esa alegría algún día, porque todavía es muy niño para estar pensando en hijos.

—Temes que pueda arruinar su vida?

—Sí, Mokuba quiere irse a Alemania y a Italia a estudiar ingeniería automotriz, no podré estar cerca de él todo el tiempo ni tampoco me parece justo tenerlo vigilado y no creo que eso me sirva de mucho porque él es muy inteligente pero demasiado emocional.

—Entiendo, Y Por qué me elegiste a mí?

—Porque para mí eres la mujer perfecta, contigo me siento identificado y comprendido. Eres inteligente y muy bella. Ahora, Por qué te enamoraste de mí y no de alguien más?

—Porque eres un buen hombre a pesar de tu forma de ser, eres atractivo e inteligente, serio, seguro de ti mismo, fuerte y tienes buen corazón.

—Oh claro, ese soy yo—Le dijo el castaño muy orgulloso.

—Y también engreído.

—Oye, ibas muy bien.

Ahora Ishizu era quien comenzaba a besar al CEO, el castaño se incorporó un poco y se sentó al lado de ella sin dejar de besarla y cruzó sus piernas de forma muy elegante, pasó uno de sus brazos detrás de la espalda de la chica egipcia y con su mano libre acarició su rostro, mientras tanto ella enredó sus finos dedos en el cabello de Seto. Ambos disfrutaban de ese beso pero el chico siempre mantenía su distancia por respeto a Ishizu. Sus corazones volvían a latir fuertemente, y más porque sabían que pronto tendrían que despedirse. Siguieron besándose algunos minutos más, hasta que Seto se separó de ella porque era consciente de que la deseaba demasiado.

—Debemos irnos, te llevaré a tu casa.

—Aun estás conmigo y ya comienzo a extrañarte, dime que no te iras hoy mismo por favor.

—En serio quieres que me quede un poco más?

—Sí, al menos hasta mañana por favor.

—Y por qué no vienes conmigo, para qué esperar más, o tienes miedo? —Dijo Seto mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa cínica.

—Yo… me encantaría, pero no puedo hacerle eso a Marik—Ishizu agachó la mirada.

—Miedosa, bueno, qué te parece si salimos hoy por la noche?

—Así que eres un gatito nocturno, me parece buena idea, a dónde me llevarías?

—Tal vez a cenar y después a donde quieras, tú eliges. —Le respondió Kaiba.

—Perfecto, ya pensaré a donde, sé que no te echaras para atrás. Pues vámonos, son las cinco p.m.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen.

Gracias especiales a mis amigas RuiizEmi y Minino Rosa, les dedico este humilde capítulo.

 **Capítulo 2**

Dos horas y media, ese era el lapso de tiempo que Ishizu Ishtar tenía para cambiarse y estar lo más presentable posible para salir esa noche con el CEO de Kaiba Corporation. Normalmente para ella eso sería tiempo de sobra, pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba acostumbrada a salir de noche con él, de hecho era la primera vez en los diez meses que llevaban saliendo; apenas se habían visto, contando ese día, tres veces durante todo ese tiempo, sí, era muy poco, pero todo iba mejor de lo que imaginó para ser Seto Kaiba.

La egipcia llevaba una hora en su habitación vaciando todo su guardarropa, simplemente no podía decidirse por ningún outfit. Ya no quería verse estereotipada, necesitaba verse moderna y diferente por lo menos una vez en su vida. En ese momento se sentó en la orilla de su cama un poco cansada de buscar, y algunos recuerdos cruzaron por su mente, por ejemplo, las primeras visiones que tuvo sobre Seto Kaiba cuando portaba el collar milenario. Recordó que a veces dicho artículo le regalaba algunos detalles de la niñez de Seto pero automáticamente se quitaba el collar porque le parecían escalofriantes, y así, cada que el collar le enseñaba esas imágenes se lo retiraba del cuello, aunque no era culpa del objeto, sino que inconscientemente Ishizu le pedía mirar el pasado de Seto.

Después, otras imágenes se proyectaban en su cabeza, aquellas que le recordaban como es que terminó relacionándose sentimentalmente con el CEO japonés. Prefería ese recuerdo sobre cualquier otro, sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver con el romanticismo como todo el mundo lo conoce, porque obviamente con Seto no es algo común, y en ella pues tampoco era algo distintivo.

Todo comenzó más que nada con pequeñas discusiones, casi todas relacionadas indirectamente con el tema de Duel Monster, indirectamente porque Seto viajaba seguido a Egipto para retar a Atem y derrotarlo de forma humillante, y así, como él solía argumentar, curar las cicatrices de la derrota y recuperar su honor como duelista número uno del mundo. Sólo que "el otro Yugi", no quería saber nada de dicho juego porque estaba muy deprimido, pero el CEO no dejaba de insistir, incluso pasaron dos años y aun así no dejaba en paz al ex faraón. Un día Seto llegó al lugar donde trabajan Atem e Ishizu traduciendo jeroglíficos, pero Atem no se encontraba, solo Ishizu.

 **Flash back**

—¿Tú de nuevo?—Le dijo Ishizu como saludo de bienvenida.

—No es a ti a quien busco, dime donde está.—Le exigió Seto.

—Eso ya lo sé, y no vengas aquí a darme órdenes porque no soy Roland. Lo que no sé es donde se encuentra Atem, salió y no dijo a donde.

—Sí, claro, deja de encubrir a ese cobarde.—Le contestó mientras fruncía el ceño y sus ojos azules se oscurecían.

—Ya déjalo en paz, él tiene sus propios asuntos, ¿Por qué simplemente no te ocupas de los tuyos?

—No te metas Ishizu, son estupideces que utiliza como pretextos para no enfrentarse a mí.

—Seto, entiende que no tiene caso, no podrás ganarle, es decir, llevas dos años insistiendo, y sabes que cuando él llegó aquí tenía muchos problemas sentimentales, tú nunca vas a entender lo que se siente. Si él no quiere no puedes obligarlo.

—Sólo dile que estuve aquí, no me iré hasta que acepte tener un duelo conmigo, no voy a rendirme, así que es mejor que no siga huyendo.

—¿No te cansas cierto?, ya olvídalo por favor, deja de molestarlo Seto Kaiba.

—Deberías apoyarme, como yo lo hice una vez contigo y a él principalmente.

—¿Qué? —Dijo muy sorprendida Ishizu— Espera, me estás… ¿Me estás reprochando eso?, ¿Si recuerdas que te di a Obelisco precisamente para no deberte nada?

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero en realidad no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie, es mejor así, haz de cuenta que no dije nada, si, definitivamente no podrías ayudarme porque eres como todos los que están a mí alrededor, una inú…

En ese momento Seto Kaiba fue interrumpido bruscamente por una fuerte bofetada que Ishizu le regaló, sus dedos largos quedaron marcados en la mejilla del CEO, quien se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, ni siquiera se llevó la mano a la mejilla por inercia.

Cuando el CEO reaccionó, tomó a Ishizu de los hombros con un agarre fuerte y la besó, la besó con tanto odio y frustración que hasta metió su lengua bruscamente. Ishizu logró soltarse y le propinó otra bofetada, Seto le mostró una sonrisa cínica y la volvió a tomar de los hombros para besarla por segunda vez, pero ya no era un beso tosco y forzado, sino uno más tranquilo, sin embargo, ella no dejaba de forcejear muy indignada, pero Seto continuó besándola hasta que ella se convenció de que ese beso le estaba gustando y empezó a quedarse quieta, dejándose llevar.

Ishizu se dedicó a escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Seto y los latidos de su propio corazón, el cual sentía muy acelerado en su pecho, por su cabeza se cruzó la idea de que a Seto le pasaba lo mismo, pero… ¿Desde cuándo?, él nunca mostró interés por ella, de ninguna índole desde que se conocieron, incluso ese día en el Museo Domino ella le sonreía con un poco de coquetería y en respuesta él la ignoró completamente, la única y muy leve emoción que mostró fue cuando le confió a Obelisco el Atormentador y de todas formas su actitud fría y calculadora seguía presente en él.

Seto finalizó el beso pero seguía sosteniendo a Ishizu por los hombros mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—¿Por qué Seto?, ¿Qué pretendes?, no voy a permitir que te burles de mí.—Ishizu le cuestionó aquello muy alterada, algo inusual en ella puesto que nunca perdía la calma.

—Hmp, ¿No te gustó?

—Seto, no me respondas con otra pregunta y contéstame.

El CEO levantó del suelo su portafolio y le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse de ese lugar.

—Espera, ¿No estas huyendo cierto?, de aquí no te vas hasta que me respondas.

—No tengo nada que decirte—Le dijo Seto mientras seguía de espaldas.

—Tienes que explicarme la razón por la cual hiciste lo que hiciste.

—Yo no le doy explicaciones a nadie Ishizu, ¿Por qué serías tú la excepción?

Seto comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Ishizu aceleró sus pasos y le cerró el camino, no lo dejaría irse sin haberle explicado primero porqué la besó.

—Hazte a un lado, apártate de mi camino.

—¿O si no qué?—La mirada de Ishizú era un tanto fría y llena de valentía. La mirada de Seto hacía ella era obviamente helada, le enervaba que ella no le temiera como sus empleados.

—Es mejor que me vaya— Le dijo esto al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura para alzarla y bajarla hacía su izquierda lo suficiente para que su camino no fuera obstaculizado de nuevo.

—Aunque me quites no dejaré que te vayas Kaiba—Lo tomó del brazo y sintió como él lo tensaba fuertemente, sintiendo cuán musculoso se había puesto Seto, hace dos años su masa muscular no era tan marcada. Él quería soltarse de su agarre pero ella era muy resistente también, aunque obviamente no por mucho tiempo, así que decidió soltarlo antes de que él halara más fuerte y ella se fuera de espaldas al suelo.

—No creí que fueras tan fuerte Ishizu, y tampoco que fueras tan obstinada, realmente prefiero tu lado tranquilo.

—Ya deja de confundirme, sé claro, espera… tú… ¿tú sabías que Atem no estaba aquí cierto?, siempre investigas sobre algo o alguien antes de actuar.

—Además de obstinada paranoica— Le respondió.

—Bueno, ¿En todo caso por qué me preguntas dónde está Atem?, cuando lo más lógico es que me ignoraras y fueras a buscarlo por tu cuenta.

—Cierto— Y se dio la vuelta para irse, iba a decirle que se había equivocado al preguntarle puesto que ella nunca sabía nada de todas formas, pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que a ese paso nunca saldría de ahí. Además, ya no sentía esa necesidad de ser grosero con ella como lo fue durante Ciudad Batallas, sin embargo, no entendía muy bien porque ya no podía hacerlo, es más, se sentía diferente, peor todavía con esa bofetada que le dio.

Sólo que le exasperaba que ella no comprendiera que el beso que le dio era una forma de pedirle disculpas, obviamente no podía explicárselo de esa forma, de hecho ni él mismo podía explicarse que era lo que lo llevaba a tratarla tan mal y luego a simplemente besarla.

En realidad Seto no sabía que Atem no se encontraba ahí, pero si se dio cuenta de eso al llegar al estacionamiento, él conocía muy bien el auto de Atem y no lo vió por ningún lado, igual de todas formas decidió entrar y buscarlo, pero al encontrarse con Ishizu una inquietud se prendió en él, algo así como curiosidad, conexión o tal vez química con ella, obviamente que no era fácil para Seto aceptar una idea como esa. Y es que Ishizu había cambiado mucho su mentalidad, ya no era la misma chica que conectaba todo con el destino.

—Seto, espera por favor, sólo contéstame eso y prometo no molestarte más—Ishizu se fue detrás de él, pero Seto caminaba muy rápido, y entre más se alejaba menos podría hablar con él sobre lo que pasó, tendría que esperar a estar a solas de nuevo, ella sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo para eso.

Milagrosamente él dejó de caminar pero no se volteó.

—Bien, pero antes quiero que me digas tu conclusión acerca de por qué lo hice—Dijo Seto todavía de espaldas a ella.

—Si no me queda otra opción. Creo que lo hiciste porque te di esa bofetada, no te dolió tanto aquello sino más bien tu orgullo, y obviamente no podías devolverme el golpe.

—Hmp?, tu deducción está equivocada… parcialmente. Crees conocerme desde mucho antes de que me dieras a Obelisco, pero no es así. Ahora, si lo que te voy a decir no aclara tus dudas, lo siento pero no voy a explicarte ni a repetir nada:

"Si alguien más hubiera hecho lo que hiciste, no me importaría, simplemente ignoraría tu presencia y me habría ido de aquí hace quince minutos".

—Kaiba… yo…

Ishizu se quedó perpleja, titubeando y con la cara roja, gracias a Ra, Horus, Sekhmet y todas sus deidades juntas él estaba de espaldas. No sabía qué hacer, nunca había imaginado que Seto Kaiba le diría una cosa como esa.

—Aclarado el punto…—Seto se dirigió a la salida dispuesto a no volver a detenerse, consideraba que ya le había revelado demasiado (según él).

Lo malo para Ishizu es que le había prometido no seguir deteniéndolo si él le aclaraba sus dudas, a su manera por supuesto, y a ella no le quedaba de otra que aceptar.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Los recuerdos de Ishizu se disiparon de pronto, como si su inconsciente le recordará que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo para alistarse. Debía darse prisa porque Kaiba era muy puntual. Pero aun en la actualidad todavía no podía creer que estuviera saliendo con él, puesto que su relación no se dio de un día para otro, ya que después de que le revelará a _grosso modo_ su interés por ella, tuvieron que pasar dos años más para que existiera un acercamiento cordial entre ellos.

Ishizu bostezó un poco aburrida mientras seguía buscando un conjunto adecuado, hasta que recordó que tenía un pantalón blanco de la firma francesa Balmain, una blusa tipo sudadera color rosa con franjas negras en las mangas y un blazer de mezclilla degradada inspirada en la gabardina blanca de Seto ( mx/balmain/ss19-women).

Por supuesto no usaría sus brazaletes de oro y todos los demás accesorios que solía usar, y también los que se colocaba en el cabello. Usaría sólo los aretes de brillantes que se había puesto en la mañana, maquillaje sutil, se roció un poco de su perfume burberry y se puso unos tacones tipo stilettos color azul marino para dar un poco de contraste. Todo muy acorde al lugar que había elegido para divertirse con el CEO, era una discoteca muy famosa llamada ECHO CLUB ( . /Attraction_Review-g294202-d15042523-Reviews-Echo_Club-Giza_Giza_ ). Nunca había ido a un lugar como ese y tenía curiosidad de conocer ese club nocturno.

Apenas y le alcanzó el tiempo, terminó de arreglarse cinco minutos antes de que Seto Kaiba pasara por ella.

Exactamente a las ocho de la noche, escuchó sonar el timbre y se fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta.

Ishizu vio a Seto vestido de forma muy casual como ella, pantalón y saco de vestir, camisa blanca y sin corbata, en verdad que se veía más juvenil y atractivo, además, sintió el exquisito aroma de Dior Sauvage, realmente la enloquecía esa colonia.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada toda la noche, observándome?—Le dijo Seto con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, aunque en realidad sólo lo dijo fingiendo ser presumido, era su forma particular de bromear.

—No, claro que no—Le replicó Ishizu.

—Qué bueno que no me puse la gabardina, sino iríamos vestidos como mellizos. Te ves muy bien— Seto le extendió su mano para que pudieran irse.

—Gracias, te ves muy atractivo, te sienta bien el atuendo—Ishizu le clavaba la mirada, sus ojos azul turquesa mostraban un brillo muy bonito ante la presencia de Seto.

—Bien, ¿Y a dónde iremos?, espero que sea un buen lugar.

—Pero… ¿Dónde está tu auto o limusina?— Ishizu volteaba a ver a todos los lados y no daba con el vehículo de Seto.

—Ah, eso, bueno dejaste tu chevy afuera, y le dije a Roland que podía irse, después lo llamaré para que pase por mí.

Seto tomó a Ishizu de la cintura y la besó de forma muy sensual aprovechando la oscuridad y la tranquilidad del vecindario de Ishizu, ciertamente con el tiempo se había vuelto adicto a sus besos. Sus largos brazos subieron después por su delicada espalda y sus dedos delgados dibujaban caricias en sus omoplatos. Después acarició su suave rostro y el delgado cuello de la chica donde podía sentir claramente el fuerte latido del corazón que ahora le pertenecía a él.

Entre besos la pareja comenzó a conversar un poco.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres decir que yo debo conducir esta noche?—Interrogó Ishizu a Seto.

—En realidad no, debido a que padeces el síndrome del taxista, y cuando vas de reversa volteas a ver hacia atrás en lugar de usar los espejos retrovisores—Seto estaba bromeando básicamente.

—Oye, ¿Estás diciendo que conduzco mal?, no tengo la culpa que Marik me halla enseñado, le dije que iría a una escuela de manejo y ya sabes el resto.

—Ok, reconozco que si tienes una buena educación vial después de todo. Eres prudente. Ahora dime a donde debo llevarte.

—Se llama ECHO CLUB, programaré la ubicación en el GPS.

Se dirigieron al auto de Ishizu y Seto le abrió la puerta del copiloto, Seto acomodó su asiento hacia atrás para que sus piernas tuvieran espacio, adaptó los espejos retrovisores, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, encendió los faros y metió la llave para arrancar el auto, pero el vehículo no encendía, lo intentó girando la llave un par de veces y nada. Se quedó muy confundido pero no quiso preguntarle a Ishizu la razón por la cual su auto no arrancaba. Se quitó el cinturón y salió del chevy, apretó la palanca para abrir el cofre y chequear si tenía alguna falla mecánica, pero encontró todo perfecto.

Para eso Ishizu estaba con unas ganas de morirse de risa, se tapó la boca sutilmente y se burló un poco del CEO.

Seto cerró el cofre del auto, y se metió de nuevo al auto, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para marcarle a Roland.

—Seto, ¿Qué pasa?—Le cuestionó Ishizu haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por permanecer seria.

—¿Qué no ves?, llamándole a Roland—Le contestó tranquilamente pero a la vez con un poco de frustración.

—No es necesario, guarda tu teléfono.

—¿Sabes lo que tiene el auto?—Le dijo Seto regalándole una mirada muy fría.

—Sí, sólo tienes que pisar el clutch al mismo tiempo que giras la llave.

Seto hizo lo que ella le indicó y el ruído característico del motor de un chevy se hizo presente.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—Seto se notaba un poco enfadado.

—Por qué no me preguntaste— Y ya no pudo decirle nada más porque ya no pudo aguantarse la risa, pero no era burlona sino más bien divertida.

—Programaste la ubicación— Le recordó secamente el CEO.

—Sí, y bueno la reversa está…—Ishizu se vio interrumpida por Seto.

—Sé cómo conducir un auto estándar.—Le respondió un poquito brusco.

—Lo decía porque ya se borraron las indicaciones de la palanca de velocidades. Mira, olvidemos esto y hagamos de cuenta que no sucedió. A mí me pasaba lo mismo al principio porque el coche de Marik no se arranca así.

Seto asintió y comenzó a conducir.

—¿Por qué si tienes un buen sueldo como para vestir de diseñador, aun no te deshaces de este auto?— Seto le expresó su duda dándole una breve mirada.

—Bueno, porque ya me acostumbré, es mi primer auto después de todo, y pienso que un volvo o un mercedes tiene la misma función que un chevy, trasladarme de un lugar a otro. Y acerca de mi ropa, en realidad no acostumbro a usar ropa de diseñador y tú lo sabes. Esto lo adquirí porque cuando lo vi me recordó mucho a ti, de hecho había unos diseños con los mismos materiales que tu indumentaria favorita, ya sabes, gabardina, cuero negro, con algunas variaciones como la mezclilla y detalles métalicos, pero elegí esto por ser más sencillo.

—¿Así qué siempre piensas en mí, eh?

Seto ya comenzaba a vengarse de Ishizu con ese comentario, adoraba verla sonrojada y nerviosa porque ella no sabía cómo lidiar con esas situaciones, él era el único que podía avergonzar a esa guapa e inteligente mujer.

—Creo que es muy obvio—Le contestó Ishizu con un poco de desdén porque ella sabía que Seto se burlaría un poco.

—Es por eso que volé 9679 kms, te elegí por tu forma de ser.

¿Qué giro tiene ese lugar que escogiste?

—Me halagas, te agradezco mucho que me des un espacio en tu agenda, disfruto mucho de tu compañía lo único malo es que después te hecho mucho de menos. El lugar es una discoteca muy exclusiva, espero no decepcionarte con mi elección.

Seto se quedó meditando un poco la respuesta de Ishizu, no estaba del todo convencido si estaría cómodo en un lugar tan bullicioso, pero él voluntariamente la había dejado elegir el lugar a su gusto.

—Bien, pero no esperes que te saque a bailar.— Le dijo Seto de forma tranquila.

—¿No te gustó mucho la idea, cierto?, pero no te preocupes, yo tampoco sé bailar, y además me daría mucha vergüenza, sólo quiero conocer ese club y ver bailar a las demás personas.

—No es eso, ¿Y quién dijo que no sé bailar?, simplemente no me gusta. Sólo espero que sea un buen lugar.

—Seto, ¿Has estado en una discoteca antes?

—No, pero he visto por lo menos la fachada de algunas cuando viajo, pero nunca he tenido la curiosidad de entrar en ninguna, no me gustan los lugares demasiado concurridos.

—¿Cómo cuáles?, y si no has entrado a una discoteca, ¿Cómo es qué sabes bailar?

—Recuerdo sólo algunas, por ejemplo en Riminni Italia hay una que se llama Carnaby club, en Frankfurt Alemania está el Tresor Night club, en Cancún México está Coco Bongo.

—No te creo, es decir, no creo que no hayas entrado por lo menos a una de esas discotecas.

—En serio, no lo he hecho, simplemente he visto algunos videos en internet como es el ambiente al interior de esas discotecas, y así aprendí algo sobre bailar.

—¿Qué?, tienes la posibilidad de conocer esos lugares y prefieres espiarlos por medio de youtube, en realidad no es de sorprender tratándose de ti.—Ishizu se caracajeaba elegantemente, le resultaba muy divertida la conversación de Seto.

—Bueno, tal vez no sea tan malo, si voy acompañado es mejor, habrá más posibilidades de que muchas chicas me miren.

Ishizu le dio un buen codazo en las costillas y Seto se rió limpiamente al verla tan celosa.

—Cálmate, lo que quiero decir es que ir contigo a ese club no me parece mala idea.

—Yo… no sé qué decir Seto.

—No es necesario, porque ya llegamos.

—Cierto, espero que podamos divertirnos un poco y beber algunos cócteles éxoticos.

Ambos entraron a ECHO CLUB, Seto escaneó el lugar de arriba abajo, la discoteca estaba dividida en varias secciones, una habitación tenía el aspecto de ser el bar, la barra y los anaqueles de los licores eran de caoba muy fina, estaba muy bien iluminada y las paredes estaban decoradas con vitrales de colores, habían mesas alrededor.

La segunda habitación estaba compuesta por una pista de baile al estilo de la década de los 70´s, pero alrededor había sofás de cuero negro y muchas pantallas Smart tv, la iluminación era menor.

La tercera habitación era ultra moderna, la pista de baile era amplia y en medio contaba con una plataforma que giraba 360°, habían tornamesas por doquier como decoración, también habían sofás muy cómodos y algunos tenían buffers de audio en el respaldo, contaba además con una barra, un segundo piso con balcón el cual tenía barandales alrededor de las cuatro paredes; era muy oscura y las luces reflectoras eran robóticas en tonos azul, blanco y violeta, también contaba con equipo de pirotecnia y una enorme pantalla invisible que proyectaba hologramas de algunos artistas muy famosos.

Ishizu le hizo saber a Seto que le gustaba la tercera y para su sorpresa él aceptó. Se acercaron a la barra para pedir unas bebidas y pidieron unas caipiriñas, después se fueron a sentar en un sofá para dos. Seto se cruzó de piernas como era su costumbre e Ishizu se sentó de lado con las piernas muy juntas, ella se dedicó a observar los gestos del CEO, obviamente no estaba sorprendido pero tampoco incómodo. De pronto sus miradas se encontraron y ella le sonrió con un poco de tímidez porque Seto la había pillado. Como respuesta él acomodó su brazo detrás de la espalda de Ishizu.

De vez en cuando Seto le decía cosas al oído debido a que la música electrónica estaba muy fuerte, pero aun así lograban conversar. Algunos comentarios del ceo hacían sonreír a Ishizu. Por momentos dejaban de platicar y prestaban atención en lo que sucedía en la pista de baile.

Después de un rato se fueron a otra habitación que fungía como restaurante, cenaron algo ligero y retornaron al lugar que eligieron al principio. Seto se sentía aliviado de que Ishizu no mostrara ni un atisbo de querer bailar, en verdad parecía no interesarle aquello, realmente si era sólo curiosidad lo que sentía, y la comprendía porque él también era curioso por naturaleza, además era consciente de que ella al igual que él había sufrido mucho en su infancia. Creía que era una suerte que Ishizu no tuviera claustrofobia por estar encerrada tanto tiempo en una tumba.

Había instantes en los que deseaba mucho besarla, pero se contuvo, ya que aun estando en una habitación tan oscura le parecía que de todas formas era un lugar demasiado público para hacer esas demostraciones de afecto.

Seto comenzaba a inquietarse por no poder besarla, pero llegó un momento en el que no soportó más y le dio un beso breve en sus suaves labios, fue bastante tierno y dulce. Eso lo tranquilizó por un rato más.

Con ese beso Ishizu ya no tenía dudas de lo que Seto sentía por ella, realmente estaba enamorado de ella, quizá era un chico de carácter gélido, carente de expresión emocional, de pocas palabras, serio, caculador, intimidante, etc. Sin embargo, sabía apreciar lo bueno en ella, y eso era mucho más importante que cualquier cliché en cuestiones del amor.

Lo único malo era que llevaban muy poco tiempo de noviazgo como para pensar en el matrimonio, así que a veces se lamentaba que desde un principio no hayan podido aceptar que tenían una buena química a pesar de todo. De todas formas mantenía la esperanza de que muy probablemente pronto dieran el siguiente paso, conociendo a Seto eso era muy viable.

Estuvieron en la discoteca hasta pasada la media noche, ambos decidieron que ya era algo tarde y se marcharon del lugar.

—¿Y qué te pareció?—Le preguntó Ishizu.

—Bien, lo único que detesté fueron las luces, me molestaban la vista y por momentos me mareaba y su sistema holográfico era como para hacerle la prueba del carbono catorce.

—Seguramente no aguantabas las ganas de pedir una audiencia con el dueño del lugar y proponerle hacer negocios con él—Le replicó Ishizu sonriendo gracias a las ocurrencias de Seto.

—¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí?, no es mala tu idea, Kaiba Corp también podría hacer hologramas para la industria de la música, sobre todo de aquellos cantantes que ya murieron.

—Tal vez algún día, si hay vacantes disponibles. Pero estoy contenta en el área de Egiptología.—Devolviéndole la broma a Seto.

—¿Cuándo le dirás a Marik sobre lo nuestro?, estoy esperando a que lo hagas para que yo hable con él. Si no lo haces, entonces lo haré yo.

—No, no te preocupes le diré mañana, es que realmente no creo que sea tan necesario, hace tiempo me dijo que soy libre de salir y casarme con quien yo quisiera.

Ishizu volteo a ver a Seto pero se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado concentrado en el camino, miraba muy seguido por los retrovisores y se notaba muy impaciente, ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.

—Seto, ¿Pasa algo?—Seto tardo varios segundos en contestarle, tenía una actitud mucho más analítica de lo normal.

—Nos están siguiendo—Finalmente respondió, sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas.

—¿Qué?, ¿Desde hace cuánto?—Ishizu le respondió preocupada.

—Desde que salimos de "ese lugar", rayos, y no creo que este auto pueda ser lo suficientemente estable si piso a fondo el acelerador para perderlos. ¡Maldición, ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió esto?!—Seto gritó enojado consigo mismo.

—Tranquilízate por favor, tú siempre sabes cómo salir de las dificultades.—Le dijo Ishizu sin poder evitar que su respiración fuera un poco agitada.

—Saca mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón y márcale a Roland, sólo dile código trece y rápidamente nos rastreará.

Ishizu obedeció pero ya comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, su manos temblaba y por lo tanto se le atoraba en el bolsillo de Seto.

—Apresúrate, no tenemos todo el tiempo. Ah, pero no te pusiste nerviosa al pedirme que asistiéramos a ese maldito lugar.— Seto ya estaba muy alterado y estaba siendo sarcástico.

—¿Me estás culpando?, no puede ser, no puedo creer que lo estés haciendo, contéstame.

Ishizu se sentía decepcionada, lamentablemente ya no ´pudo seguir insistiéndole a seto que respondiera su pregunta porque Roland ya había contestado su llamada y además las circunstancias hicieron que postergara aquella pregunta para después, cuando todo eso acabara.

Por momentos Seto dejaba atrás al vehículo que los seguía, pero siempre terminaba detrás de ellos pisándoles los talones.

Después de recorrer varios kilómetros y realizar muchas maniobras que afortunadamente gracias a la experiencia de Seto nunca estuvieron en peligro de sufrir un accidente, él pudo burlar y alejarse lo suficiente del vehículo extraño y decidió arriesgarse a cerrarles el paso en cuanto vio que Roland apareció junto con todo su personal de seguridad. Ni siquiera supo cómo lo hizo, la adrenalina y su instinto de supervivencia lo ayudaron a salir avante del problema.

La pareja se quedó dentro del auto mientras sus guardaespaldas los cubrían y al mismo tiempo se ponían en alerta y con sus armas preparadas.

Del vehículo extraño todavía no salía nadie, hasta que de un momento a otro la puerta del conductor se abrió.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

Por fin logré terminar el capítulo dos de mi historia, debo confesar que realmente se me dificultó muchísimo a pesar de lo mucho que me encantan Seto e Ishizu.

Sin embargo, debo decir que no es el resultado final que tengo en mente, digam os que está es como una primera parte de este fic porque con el tiempo irá cambiando de rumbo, ya verán, sólo ténganme mucha paciencia por favor.

Como podrán ver a veces peco de ser demasiado detallista hasta con la ropa que usan los personajes pero es que me fascinan los detalles al escribir y al leer, lo cierto es que me considero más lectora que ficker y realmente por eso me tardé muchísimo en actualizar, no puedo parar de leer.

Los lugares que he estado mencionando en estos dos primero capítulos existen en la realidad, quizá modifico un poco el aspecto de los mismos pero sí, si existen.

Y bueno si describí mal la persecución de esos extraños hacía la pareja, discúlpenme por favor, y estoy abierta a recomendaciones.

Mil gracias por regalarme su valioso tiempo al leer mis ideas e inquietudes.

Hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

Cuando el personal de seguridad de Seto llegó, inexplicablemente el desconocido que los perseguía retrocedió el auto varios metros. Kaiba hizo lo propio y se movió de donde estaban dándole su lugar al auto de Roland y de sus guardaespaldas para que pudieran proteger su integridad y la de Ishizu, al parecer aquel sujeto se acobardó ante la presencia de sus hombres, quien sabe que planeaba hacer en su contra y obviamente fracasó en su intento.

Un silencio tétrico se adueñó del lugar, Ishizu se aferró al pecho de Seto sin poder creer que estaba viviendo una situación así, tenía miedo pero la invadía más la culpa y el arrepentimiento. No quería mirar lo que podría suceder, y deseaba con toda su alma haber tenido el collar del milenio en su cuello como antes.

Seto mantuvo a Ishizu entre sus brazos protegiéndola, mientras tanto miraba fijamente hacía el auto que los estaba persiguiendo, quería ir allá y sacar a ese malnacido para torturarlo con sus propias manos, ese sujeto se arrepentiría de lo que hizo.

Se percató de que el conductor abrió la puerta pero aun no podía ver de quien se trataba, el maldito auto tenía los cristales ridículamente polarizados. Al instante se separó de Ishizu tomándola de los hombros y la acomodó pegando su espalda al respaldo de su asiento, abrió rápidamente la puerta para salir.

—Seto, no vallas— Le expresó con mucha preocupación en su semblante.

—No te preocupes, esto no me llevará mucho tiempo, sólo quédate aquí por tu propio bien. — Seto bajó del auto dirigiéndose hacia el desconocido con pasos largos y los puños apretados.

Cuando estaba como a unos tres metros de distancia el desconocido salió del auto, caminó un poco y se quedó plantado ahí con la cara llena de ira y el cuerpo totalmente tenso.

Seto al reconocer a aquél hombre detuvo sus pasos, sus pupilas se oscurecieron y se quedó petrificado unos pocos segundos por la sorpresa.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?—Seto lo miro con todo su odio.

—No, ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?, ¿De dónde vienes con mi hermana?

—Marik, que patética pregunta, lo sabes de sobra. ¿Te das cuenta qué nos pudiste haber matado?, no, no creo que te hayas dado cuenta, no hay tal cosa en ti como la conciencia y la cordura.

—Tus insultos no pasan del suelo para mí, no me afectan en lo absoluto Seto Kaiba, cómo pudiste ver soy lo bastante cuidadoso, sé muy bien lo que hago aunque no lo creas.

—Ja, ¿cuidadoso?, sólo di qué es lo que quieres y déjate de tonterías. ¿O simplemente estás celoso?—Seto le dijo con burla y frialdad.

—¿No te lo imaginas?, aléjate de ella, quiero que te vallas y no vuelvas. No voy a permitir que la humilles y la trates como a tus gorilas, esos que me apuntan con sus armas en este momento. Eres una basura Seto Kaiba, tu arrogancia no te deja ver más allá; es mi única hermana y no dejaré que la hagas sufrir y termines dejándola como un guiñapo. — Marik estaba furioso, su semblante no era diferente de cuando el espíritu del cetro del milenio lo controlaba.

—¿Y si no lo hago, qué?, por si aún no te enteras ella está lo suficientemente grandecita para decidir con quién relacionarse, la conoces mejor que yo y te atreves a subestimarla.

—Eso ya lo sé Kaiba, ella es muy astuta e inteligente, pero tú eres un maldito desgraciado y ella es demasiado buena. Además, te recuerdo que presencie hace mucho tiempo en tu torneo como la trataste, te burlaste hasta el cansancio de ella, la llamaste loca, crédula, mitómana, y hasta la corriste cuando estabas en pleno duelo con ella. Olvídala y ve a robarle la tranquilidad a cualquier otra allá dónde ejerces tu dictadura. Porque tú nunca das un paso si no alcanzas un beneficio propio en el camino.

—Cállate—Siseó Kaiba ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo.

—Se te acabaron los argumentos, ¿Tan pronto?—Marik se jactó pero no demostró burla en sus palabras.

—Piensa lo que quieras, si ya terminaste es mi turno. ¿Qué hay de todo el daño qué le hiciste tú por aquellas fechas y desde mucho antes?, sé muy bien que trataste de matarla de la misma forma como asesinaste a su padre. —Seto estaba lleno de ira.

—Eso es diferente Kaiba, fueron situaciones fuera de mi voluntad, pero sé que no lo crees y realmente no importa mientras mi hermana lo comprenda. En cambio, tú si estabas en tus cabales cuando dijiste todo aquello.

—¿Siempre tienes que estar aferrado al pasado, eh?, tú no lo entiendes, pero yo ya me reivindique ante Ishizu, además, no eres nadie para darme ordenes, tu hermana me interesa de forma permanente, así que no la dejaré sólo porque a ti se te antoja, en todo caso es ella la única que puede terminar con esto, estoy aquí para complacerla, exclusivamente a ella.

Marik se quedó con la boca abierta, por un momento se preguntó que mosca le había picado a Kaiba, ¿A caso su obsesión por Duel Monster lo había vuelto loco?

De pronto escuchó su nombre en la voz de Ishizu, ella se dirigía rápidamente hasta donde él y Kaiba se encontraban "conversando".

Lo sentía mucho por su hermana pero no la dejaría estar con Kaiba, podría aceptar a cualquiera menos a él.

—Marik, ¿Qué pasa contigo?, me asustaste de forma horrible, ésta no es la forma de hacer las cosas. Yo… discúlpame por ocultarte mi relación con él.

—Eso es lo de menos Ishizu, ahora vámonos de aquí, entra al auto ya. —Marik le expresó su disgusto a la vez que iba a halarla del brazo para meterla al auto a la fuerza.

Pero Marik no logró tomarla del brazo porque Seto atrapó fuertemente su muñeca.

—No te atrevas a tocarla porque no te va a alcanzar tu patética vida para arrepentirte. — Seto estaba a punto de perder el control pero se contuvo, aunque eso no le impidió que liberara su ira apretando más y más la muñeca de Marik, éste último de un fuerte tirón se soltó de su agarre, iba a tirarle un puñetazo a Kaiba en el estómago pero él nuevamente le atrapó la muñeca y se la soltó como si fuera fuego.

—No intentes tocarme— Seto le dio una mirada espeluznante y lo empujó tan fuerte que casi lo tira al suelo y eso que utilizó su mano izquierda.

En ese momento Odion salió del auto para detener a Marik, y Roland hizo lo propio para detener a su jefe. Las cosas estaban a punto de salirse de control, pero no fue así gracias a que llegaron rápido a separarlos.

La tensión se fue disipando poco a poco, Ishizu estaba petrificada, fue la última en recuperarse de la impresión.

Odion y Roland dejaron de sujetarlos.

—Hermano, tranquilízate por favor, te puedo asegurar que Seto tiene buenas intenciones.

—No, no lo creo, es un manipulador, o es que… es que ya se te olvidó como te trató en su torneo— Marik dijo todo eso jadeando, y lo dijo como una afirmación, seguía sumamente enojado porque para colmo ella lo estaba defendiendo.

Seto miraba a Ishizu con gesto impaciente, odiaba que lo viera en ese estado, ya que él nunca caía en provocaciones, se sentía vulnerable además, pero confiaba en que ella se mantendría segura en cuanto a lo que sentía por él, por supuesto que Seto Kaiba no tenía nada que temer, nada era imposible para él.

—Entonces, ¿Ya te pidió perdón y de rodillas por lo patán que fue contigo?, mínimo, porque te recuerdo que también insultó nuestro nombre. Es mejor que vayamos a casa y hablemos sobre esto en privado.

Ishizu no sabía que decir, así que prefirió quedarse callada. Y es que mentirle a Marik no iba a funcionar, obviamente no le creería, después de todo él tenía razón, Seto nunca se disculpó con ella y la verdad nunca sintió que fuera necesario, ella aceptaba a Seto con su forma de ser, prefería que se mostrara sincero.

—No, yo la traje aquí y yo la llevare a su casa, así que por eso no te preocupes. —Seto no le estaba preguntando a Marik si estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—Marik, por favor, te prometo que hablaremos después, estaré bien no te preocupes, y no nos sigas, sólo confía en mí, y en él, aunque sea un poco.—Ishizu utilizó todo su poder de convencimiento para que su hermano aceptara su petición y de paso se calmara.

Marik miró a su hermana un poco incrédulo, pero no tuvo otra opción que darle por su lado.

—Está bien Ishizu, pero luego no quiero verte devastada. — Marik se retiró para subirse a su auto no sin antes regalarle a Seto una mirada repulsiva.

—Bien, vámonos, te llevaré a tu casa, no debes preocuparte por nada, Roland y los demás nos escoltarán, después de todo ya es muy tarde. — Seto se encontraba más tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Ambos subieron al auto y Seto comenzó a conducir, de vez en cuando la miraba y se dio cuenta que ella estaba muy abatida y sin atreverse a emitir una sola palabra.

—¿Sabías que era él?, es decir, es de noche y a veces nos damos cuenta muy tarde de quien se trata. —Seto le preguntó sólo por romper un poco el silencio, lo cierto es que le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza y necesitaba distraerse de ese dolor.

—No, ese no es su auto, tal vez se lo prestó a algún amigo, creo que nos vio en el club y decidió seguirnos ocultando su identidad.

—Creo que te imaginarás que haré caso omiso al capricho de tu hermano.— Seto le dijo con su semblante serio, como de costumbre.

—Sí, lo sé, yo tampoco pienso hacerle caso, ya se le pasará. — Después de esta pequeña conversación el silencio se hizo presente de nueva cuenta. En todo el camino ninguno de los dos volvió a expresar palabra alguna. Ishizu iba muy pensativa, como analizando algo en particular.

Llegaron a casa de Ishizu, Seto iba a abrirle su puerta pero ella se apresuró a salir del auto, él se dio cuenta de la acción de Ishizu y la tomó de los hombros, escudriñándola con su mirada azul, esa mirada curiosa y detectora de situaciones extrañas, dificultades o problemas.

—Dime que tienes, siento que algo no te tiene contenta, aparte de lo que sucedió.— Al expresarle su duda, Ishizu bajó la mirada, Seto la tomó de la barbilla y enfocó su mirada azul turqueza directamente a la suya.

—Es que Marik tiene razón en algo, tú nunca… nunca te has disculpado conmigo por lo que pasó en Ciudad Batallas, sé que no es tu naturaleza disculparte, tu utilizas otros recursos, otras formas para expresarte, pero…

—¿Pero?, necesito que seas directa. — Seto comenzaba a sentir rigidez en sus extremidades, como si se acalambrara, ya empezaba a adivinar por donde iba Ishizu con ese comentario.

—Pero no sé si quiero seguir el mismo patrón que he llevado durante toda mi vida, es decir, siempre he estado de acuerdo en aceptarte cómo eres, sin embargo, lo que sucedió hoy me ha hecho pensar si realmente podré seguir viviendo así, sin afecto. No sería justo para ti ni para mí.

—Sólo dime sí o no— Seto comenzaba a temblar, su peor temor finalmente se había hecho presente, en el transcurso de su relación con Ishizu siempre estuvo preparándose mentalmente por si el momento de terminar llegaba, pero su corazón no se preparó para aquello.

Ishizu no contestó y eso lo estaba llevando al descontrol de sus emociones, ella también comenzaba a sentir los estragos.

—Escucha Seto, no quiero que cambies tu forma de ser sólo por mí, no me sentiría cómoda. Naturalmente yo quedaría en desventaja, ósea, me gustaría que todo fuera equitativo y no que uno de los dos terminara cediendo más que el otro.

—Ishizu, ¿sí o no?. — Seto estaba reventando de impaciencia, de por sí odiaba repetir las cosas a sus interlocutores y que le contestaran cosas que él no estaba preguntando.

—No.— Ishizu empezó a temblar y llevó una mano al puente de su nariz y la otra a su corazón, su respiración estaba totalmente agitada, se notaba que iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento pero se mantenía fuerte, lo cual era mucho más doloroso de presenciar, se estaba tragando todo ese sentimiento y le estaba haciendo daño.

—Oye, cálmate— Seto se tranquilizó al verla tan alterada, fue como si hubiera salido de un trance hipnótico, la abrazó para intentar consolarla pero la reacción de Ishizu lo desconcertó.

—No, no, suéltame por favor, suéltame. —Ishizu empujaba débilmente a Seto, estaba bastante alterada. El frío extremo del desierto calaba sus huesos, sentía el pecho obstruido, la había destrozado su decisión, sin embargo sentía que era lo mejor.

Seto sintió que algo cayó de pronto hacía su estómago, no podía entender que era lo que había pasado, porque Ishizu no pudo pensar en eso antes de aceptar salir con él, porque ahora se estaba echando para atrás, nunca le prometió nada irreal, nunca le dio falsas ilusiones, siempre fue honesto con ella, y ahora se sentía tan traicionado, tan imbécil.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces, no seguiré aquí perdiendo mi tiempo, entra a tu casa ahora para que pueda irme tranquilo, que esperas. — Le ordenó completamente furioso, pero en su mirada no había frialdad ni rencor, en lugar de eso se podía ver melancolía y decepción.

Ishizu obedeció, apenas abrió la puerta y ya no pudo seguir aguantando el llanto.

—Una última cosa, yo siempre quise complacerte. — A Seto apenas y le salieron esas palabras.

Ishizu, se quedó suspendida en el tiempo por un par de segundos, pero sabía muy bien que Seto no daría marcha atrás, lo conocía perfectamente, y los sollozos se reanudaron en ella, entró a su casa y cerró la puerta, se derrumbó ante ella totalmente destrozada, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, de todas formas tal vez Seto ya se había ido, ahora sí podría desahogarse.

En realidad Seto escuchó todo, pero si ella ya había tomado esa decisión ya no tenía caso intentar arreglar las cosas, ¿Para qué?, si ya todo estaba arruinado, tal vez ella tenía razón, con el tiempo no iba a ser capaz de llenar el vacío de esa mujer, creció igual que él, sin amor ni cariño, por eso en cierta forma la entendía. Vaya que a Marik se le había cumplido su deseo, en parte por su culpa ella decidió dudar.

Se subió a la limusina que conducía Roland, sus guardaespaldas los escoltaban. Suspiró hondo, por momentos le daban muchas de regresar y hablar con ella para decirle que con él no le faltaría afecto, aprendería a brindárselo, que la necesitaba y demás. Seto abrió la ventanilla para hablar a Roland.

—Volaremos a Domino hoy mismo, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿Qué sucedió con su novia? —Roland lo miró por el retrovisor.

—Ya no es mi novia, ella se echó para atrás.

—Lo siento mucho señor, ¿No debería regresar y hablar con ella?

Eso es lo que había estado pensando, y ahora había dos votos a favor para aquella moción.

—No, ya no tiene caso. — Y cerró la ventanilla, aunque lo negara quería desahogarse un poco, pero regresar a Domino lo haría olvidar lo que pasó, seguramente tendría muchas reuniones que celebrar en KC, terminar la producción de la tercera versión de su duel disk, desarrollar tecnología todavía más avanzada entre otros proyectos en los que estaba trabajando y claro expandirse alrededor del mundo.

Llegaron al hangar donde había dejado su jet privado y alistaron todo para marcharse de Egipto en ese momento.

Le había costado conciliar el sueño, pero finalmente el cansancio lo venció, puesto que en todo su día en Egipto no había descansado nada. Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que despegaron; en su jet, en vez de hacer doce horas de vuelo, sólo hacía más o menos la mitad, en dos horas más llegaría a Japón sólo que allá ya serían como las dos de la tarde

Seto despertó de pronto, sentía el cuerpo bastante pesado, lo que había sucedido en Egipto le parecía como un sueño, de hecho se sentía un tanto confundido, quizás en el fondo aún no se hacía a la idea que su relación con Ishizu se había terminado.

Se llevó una mano a su nuca y comenzó a sobarse, le dolía toda la espalda.

"Pero bueno, lo superaré", se decía mentalmente, "no hay nada que no pueda superar", había salido adelante de peores situaciones.

Dejó de lado eso y volvió a dormirse.

Al sumergirse en esa necesidad tan humana como lo es dormir, obviamente comenzó a soñar, soñó con su hermanito, pero después siguió otro en el que aparecía Ishizu, básicamente era una repetición de su día con ella, el restaurante francés, la playa, sus besos y caricias, el club, y su inconsciente omitió la patética intervención de Marik. Pero muy dentro de su sueño se recordaba así mismo que era sólo un sueño, ya eso era parte del pasado, pero no, no quería despertarse todavía. "Eres tan humano como todos" se repetía en su sueño, "¿O ya estoy despierto?, No, aún no, pero ya debería hacerlo".

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

 _ **NOTAS**_

Hola, de nuevo, este capítulo fue muy fácil para mí, pero a la vez me dio mucha melancolía, no sé cómo lo hice pero lo logré, quizá porque ahorita mi esposo trabaja por las noches y nos extrañamos muchísimo.

Debo decir que quería dejarlo más largo pero decidí que mejor no porque se rompería el sentimiento o el punto de lo que quiero expresar, quizá mi trama es demasiado sencilla, pero sé que con la práctica iré mejorando.

Espero de todo corazón que les guste y pueda entretener un poco sus ratos libres, trataré de ser constante para que la idea sea más fluida.

Gracias a quienes me han leído, la verdad no esperaba muchas lecturas, me dije: con que vea que al menos hay una lectura estaré feliz.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
